


Let Me Turn that Frown

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grumpy Harry, M/M, Old Larry AU, friendly louis, louis has an adopted child, old folks home, retired supermodel harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a model with a rough past and he'a had his fair share of abusive relationships. The thing is, he was always the abuser, always the one inflicting pain.<br/>At the age of fifty, he moves to an old folks neighbourhood for a fresh start, away from media. But to his surprise, the people there are also judging him, for things he'd done ages ago. Nobody sees that its his past and he's changed for the better. But Louis gives him a chance after some persuading from his adopted daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Turn that Frown

The day he came with his fancy schmancy bags and luggages, I was there. I was sitting in one of the benches in the park with a friend, Susan, watching as his black Audi backed up into one of the one-story orange houses. There was quite a commotion, which led me to the conclusion that this was someone important. My first thought was, _What the hell was a person with enough money to get a car like that doing here?_ My second thought being, _Black is probably the worst colour choice ever, for a vehicle anyways. Dont rich people know that black absorbs heat?_ It wasnt until after that I found out black was also good at releasing heat.  
            Susan was talking about her pansies and how wonderful they were. And they really were wonderful. She was the best florist I had ever met. Very dedicated to her flowers. I, on the other side, didn't know anything about planting flowers, before I met Susan that was. The best I could do then were cactuses. After a few minutes, Susan decided that it was time she went home and check on her flowers, so I bid her goodbye and walked towards the direction of the Audi.  
            A few people were crowding around, which was quite unusual. We usually waited until new comers were done packing first before we did a little welcome ritual, which consisted of an round of icebreaker. Nonetheless, it was up to the new guy, if he or she was comfortable playing, or we'd never disturb like that.  
            "Donnie, what's going on?" I tapped him on the shoulder. He was among one of the ten people who were surrounding the house. "Why don't we give the guy some time to unpack before raiding the house like this?" I found it irritating that they were invading someone's privacy. Important person or not, they need to give some space.  
            Donnie turned around and looked at me with a look of awe, as if I was supposed to know why they were being so rude. "Louis, mate," he put his hand on my shoulder, while staring into my eyes, like the over dramatic guy he was. He had been a drama teacher for twenty years or so, I couldn't blame him. A good ten seconds passed before he gave me his answer. "It's Harry Styles."  
            The name made my brows furrow automatically.I searched every corner of my mind for something that had to do with this person. _Harry Styles, the model that my daughter always talked about? Harry Styles, the abusive drinker?_  
            At the time I still saw him as a 'sick horrible piece of shit'. I was stubborn and there werent any reasons to why I should change my views on that man. All the magazines, the papers, they all portrayed him as the heartless guy who left all his previous lovers bruises, the guy who hit everyone that was in his way. It made a bad impression in my mind.  
            Nobody knew that that was just his past, that the media were just recycling old topics. After all, Harry Styles never cared about the media anyways. He never stood up for himself, even when he was in his fifties. Not once had he done anything to stop the magazines from writing about him. Which was a part of his image—the ignorant gorgeous super model who didnt give a fuck.  
            I first heard of Harry when I was around my thirties, which was a good twenty five years ago. My only child, Josephine, who was seventeen at the time, was on the phone with a friend and they were going on about an article online.  
 _Oh my god, fucking Sugarsnape, they just posted an article about Harry, again!_  she was shouting her head off, her face was tomato red. I assumed that it was her teenage hormones. _Abusive, can you believe it! I mean, why didnt they write about the charity thing he did? They don't even have picture evidence!_   I winced at how loud she was being. Then after she was done, I asked her about it. I already got the whole picture after the hour-long conversation I eavesdropped on but I asked anyways. She said, _It's Harry, they keep saying he's still not over his habit of beating up women and all that, you know._ I nodded. She abruptly picked up her phone and tapped on it, then she shoved it in my face, literally, while shouting, _I mean look at him, look at that innocent ball of fur._ I pulled her phone away of my face and took a good look at the picture and there he was, looking adorable and smiling at the camera. I said, _He does look cute, but you can't judge a book by its cover._ She groaned,  ** _Exactly_** _! Just because he still has tattoos doesnt mean he still hits people. That was his **past**. We all make mistakes, dad! Plus, he's cute, you two would look good together. I mean, you've been single for what, a bajillion years?  _ Because she **had** to bring my relationship status into that. It wasnt even related to the topic! Teenagers.  
            From that day on, she would just randomly fill me in with news on Harry. She was in her fangirl phase and all I could do was go with the flow. But through those years, I was never convinced that Harry was innocent until I met him myself.

The first thing I did when I got home after suggesting that everyone went back home and leave Harry alone was pick up my phone and call Josephine. I leaned against the couch while clutching the receiver to my ear. My feet were bouncing nervously.  
            "Hey dad," I heard after some beeping. I let out a relieved sigh. At the time, Josephine wasn't married yet because she wanted to 'stay devoted to her bread and pies'. She was a baker working in Paris which meant I was lucky that she actually answered the phone since dough and phone receivers didn't really mix well. But really, it was rare that she'd pick up when I called. Maybe God knew that this was an important issue too.  
            "That asshole is here," was the first sentence I could form. I slapped myself in the face for such bluntness. There was some shuffling from the other side and then a very confused, "What?"  
            "Harry Styles," I answered simply. I was anticipating her reaction since her second job option was to be a drama teacher, like Donnie. Im sure they would've met if she had become one, he was one of the best. So I just stayed silent.   
             She cleared her throat. "You're kidding," she asked rather than stated. Her voice was one of awe. I kept quiet and shook my head, she would know that I wasn't.  
            A long moment of silence passed. "Oh my frackle, really?"  
            "Frackle?"  
            "Dad! You have to meet him! I have to meet him!" she squealed. I could hear the thumps as she hopped with joy. Her favorite person on earth (besides me, of course) was within meeting range, woohoo for her. I gave her a minute to relieve her inner fangirl.  
             Then, I rolled my eyes and said, "You know, Jose, I really expected more of a reaction out of you. So much for wanting to major in drama." I liked teasing her, she was the amusing in every way possible. She scoffed in response, rolling her own eyes I presumed, as I started talking again. "I mean, you should have dropped the phone and hung up. Leave me hanging, you know. That always gets the audience."  
            Right then, I heard a loud fall and the line went dead. _My girl._ I smiled and put down the receiver. It rang again and I picked up. "Good job." I praised feigning sobs of joy. I wasnt so bad myself.  
            "Yeah, yeah," she quickly dismissed it and went back to the topic. "Did you get any pictures?"  
            "No, didnt have the chance. He was packing."  
            "Did you talk to him?" she asked already monotonous like mine.  
            "No."  
            "Are you going to get pictures and talk to him?"  
            "Duh, it's Harry Styles." I jokes in a valley girl voice. It made her giggle.  
             But I wasnt planning to encounter him for real. At the time I was thinking, No way am I talking to that asshole abuser. I wasn't even going to give him a chance because there were so many picture evidences. His bruised up lovers. It was weird that none of them had sued him. I would have. I had given Jose the talk when she turned eighteen and was still obsessed with Harry. Despite the picture evidence all out, she still supported that 'monster', as I had referred him as. She refused to listen so I just let it go. Which was a mistake because given the evidence, he did hurt people.  
            "Come on dad, talk to him! You guys can be friends and my dream might come true." she persuaded. Her dream being that Harry and I coupled because 'we'd look cute together'. Since awhile after she turned eighteen, she and some of her Internet friends started 'shipping' Harry and I because once she had posted a picture of her and I on her blog. It got pretty wild, we were called 'larry'.  
            "He's a bastard." I reasoned. "Do you want me to come home with bruises?"  
            She went silent and I knew I went too far, again. She was a great believer in 'don't judge a book by its cover', but I wasnt judging by its cover, I was judging based on evidence, I had thought. "Dad, you know he wont." I could feel her pout through the phone. She was so upset that I could hear it in her voice.  
            "Get me a life insurance, **then** I'll go see for myself." 

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it then maybe leave a kudos? So I know if you like the plot. I appreciate all the readers! Also if you dont mind, leave a comment if you find any mistakes or ways for me to improve or your opinions on the story or just anything to be honest!


End file.
